


Oh It's fun looking after children!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Age Play [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Big Brother John, Christmas Eve, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Frustrated Mycroft, Fun Mycroft, Giggling, Greg is Sweet, Hide and Seek, Insecure John, John is a Brat, John is cute, John throws a tantrum, Little John - Freeform, Little Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pop-Pop Greg, Sherlock is ill, Time Out, colouring, daddy Mycroft, sherlock gets carried away, uncle Greg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Little John and Little Sherlock being looked after by their Daddy.





	1. Buttons!

“John… stop that! Stop hitting your brother!”

“NO!”

“John…” 

“NO!”

Stepping over the devastation caused by the two impetuous little demons, Mycroft pulls little John off of his little brother Lock. Struggling to hold the writhing child/ man, he almost drops him. With a sharp smack to the back of John’s thigh, he finally settles down enough that Mycroft feels it is safe to loosen his hold on the little soldier.

“Now then… what was all that fighting about?”

“Nothing!” Little John huffs, arms crossed over his chest and lower lip pushed out in a pout, looking his age of 6 ½ years old. Mycroft stared down at John for a moment trying to observe what could have caused the normally mild mannered little doctor to lash out at his 4 year old little brother. Ah! 

“John… What happened?” Mycroft could tell what had occurred but needed to be sure that John fully understood his own actions.

“He bit me!” Mycroft reared back at the sudden finger pushed under his nose of evidence of such action. He sighed, he thought Sherlock had moved on from this, at least stopped doing it to John. Obviously not.

“Okay. And what was John doing before that?”

“…….”

“Pardon?”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“Iboppedhimonthenose” John mumbled quickly, knowing what would happen next.

“And why did you do that?” Mycroft was trying to be patient, but the little monster was really in the mood to test it today.

“Was playin’”

“But you know that Lock has a sore nose sweetheart, that’s why It’s red”

“Bu’ it looks like a button! You has to press buttons!”

“Just not Sherlock’s, okay love?”

"Okay Da”

“Okay. Now you know what the punishment is for hurting your brother…”

“NO!”

“Oh yes. And you will do it without whining or you will get a spanking”

“No ‘panks p’ease!” he says with his hand automatically reaching back to protect his bottom.

“Okay then, in the corner. Five minutes. Go!”


	2. Delightful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful Mycroft is a Good Mycroft

“Lock? Where are you monkey?” Damn, where’d that boy go now, a frustrated Mycroft wonders looking around the living room. Ears pricking up at the sound of muffled laughter he looks out the corner of his eye towards the sofa, trying not to move as not to show that he had noticed.

“Hmm… I wonder where he has got too? Oh dear! Is he behind the chair?” Mycroft moves to dramatically look behind John’s chair, feigning surprise at not finding him. “Is he…” he moves over to the desk by the window, “under the desk?” another swoop has him bent over almost upside down to look and gasping in shock at there being no Sherlock in the empty space. Standing up he hears two sets of giggles, quite a bit louder than before as if they can’t hold them in anymore.

“I wonder…” he steps quietly towards the sofa, making no noise so the precious little tykes can’t hear him, “are they…” he starts to gently make his way around the furniture, not quite in sight of the munchkins yet, “behind the… SOFA!!” he leaps around the corner and jumping in front of the two mischief makers making them both squeal and try to run, ending with both sprawled on their bums, with shocked looks on their faces as though unsure how they ended up there.

“Got you!” 

After they got over their shock, they fall over giggling in delight with Mycroft looking down with a big smile and chuckling along with the delightful little brats.


	3. Days like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Unca G'eg' joins the fun

“Greg Love, how are they doing?” Mycroft calls from the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Another two minutes til they are finished babe!” Greg says raising his voice slightly to be heard over the noise of the kettle. “John! Hands down at your sides mister. Good lad.” Boy, these two were definitely a handful when they put their minds to it, but he wouldn’t miss out on this time with them for the world. Especially on days like today, where John was around the 4-year-old mark and little Lock was roughly two, maybe closer to 18 months. 

They were adorable at all ages (even adult (sometimes)), but at these ages they were such cuties that it was hard to reprimand them when needed.

“Lock sweetheart turn around. Remember you’re in time out little’un.”

“Kay unca G’eg” god just the sight of him in his blue onesie and diaper, sat on the floor, nose in the corner, was enough to melt Greg’s heart.

“Are they being good?” Greg jumps at Myc suddenly coming up behind him, cup in hand which he gives to Greg and sipping from his own.

“Just perfect little ange… John, turn around please?... thank you. As I was saying perfect little angels” Greg leans into Mycroft and breathes a contented sigh and thinks to himself ‘nothing beats days like this’


	4. Naughty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks his Daddy an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Christmas

Mycroft was sat in John’s armchair reading the paper and drinking his tea, when he felt a tug on his sleeve, making him take in his surroundings.

“Daddy?”

He turned to the side of the chair where John was standing, chewing on his lower lip looking a little bit uncertain.

“Yes my dear, what’s the matter?” He asked kindly drawing him in between his legs to pay proper attention.

“Will Santa come here this year?”

“Why do you ask dearheart? Have you been naughty?” He teases the young lad.

“I haven’t. But…” again John looked uncertain as though he wasn’t sure if he had been good or not.

“But…?” Mycroft leaned forward trying to catch the eye of the suddenly shy boy.

“But Sherlock has” he said with some trepidation.

“Has he now? When was this?” Again teasing the poor boy trying to lighten the mood, but by the looks of things, not succeeding.

“All the time. Like this morning when he knocked my tower over” John’s face started to cloud as he remember when his little brother purposely pushed over the biggest tower he had ever built.

“Okay okay calm down darling, no need to get upset again, hmmm. Sherlock already got time out for that didn’t he? Yes, so come on” Mycroft pulled him in for a good strong hug to settle him down.

“But anyway, don’t worry about Santa, I’ve a feeling he will be visiting two very special little boys tonight okay” Mycroft tried to reassure the little one but he had a feeling that he will have three people (other than himself) in his bed tonight. *sigh* what one does for family. 


	5. Colouring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sherlock gets a bit carried away and Unca G'eg makes everything okay

“Sherlock? Pumpkin?... what are you doin’?”

“Nuffin’ Unca G’eg!” he says while blatantly still colouring off the paper he had been given.

“Uh-huh. And what did Daddy ask you to do?” Greg stands there with his arms crossed and trying not to laugh at the cheeky little gremlin.

“Daddy said to colour, so I am.” He looks up at Greg with the biggest grin that could fit on his face and eyes bright at how good he thinks hes being.

“Right, okay darling…” Greg drops to a crouch in front of the little munchkin, holding his gaze as he says, “I think Daddy meant for you to stay on the paper sweetheart, do you think?”

“Uuuuumm…” looking down to the brightly coloured floor, Sherlock’s eye widen when he sees that he hasn’t stayed on the paper at all. When he turns back to face Greg, his eyes are overflowing.

“I didn’t mean to Unca G’eg! I swear” Sherlock hiccups a few times in the middle of his sentence, so upset with himself and knowing that he was probably going to get a big punishment for this, even though he didn’t even know he was doing it.

“Sh-sh-sh it's okay buddy, Uncle Greg knows you got a bit carried away with all the pretty colours yeah? So… after you have a time-out, you will be helping me clean up okay?” Greg pulls the damp little puddle into his arms for a cuddle to calm him down before his time-out, knowing that if he put him in the corner in this state, that he would be in trouble with Myc when he got home with their other little troublemaker.

“Come on now pudding. Time for time-out, then clean-up and then cuddling on the couch and wait for Daddy and big brother John yeah?”

Sniffling and still letting out the occasional hiccup, a calmer Sherlock smiled up at Greg as bright as he could at the sound of more cuddles.

“An’ watch Peppa Pi’? P’ease?”

“Of course dumpling. Now in the corner like the good boy you can be, ey?”


	6. Pop-pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s upset, can Pop-Pop calm him down to enough to find out what’s wrong?

“No!” Shouts John, throwing his spoon across the room.

  
“C’mon champ, just one more spoonful? Please? For Pops?”

  
“No!” He screams, flailing his arms around and kicking the chair legs.

  
“Calm down little man. What’s the matter? Tell Pops what’s wrong, huh?” Greg picks up John’s bowl and gets up to fetch the spoon and placing them both in the sink to wash later.

  
He goes to pull off John’s bib and almost loses a finger when John gnashes his teeth in full on tantrum mode.

  
“Hey now! Calm down mister! You are definitely getting a time out for this behaviour, do you want to add a spanking as well?”

  
John glares with all the rage an 18 month old can muster.

  
Greg stares him down, hands on hips and feet firmly planted, completely unimpressed with the attitude coming from the little today.

  
“Wipe that look off your face right now John Hamish, or you will be getting a spanking, then time out and then you will be having a nap!”

  
“No nap Pop, please?”

  
“Calm down then please, and tell me what’s wrong cheeky?”

  
“Sherlock”

  
“What about him darling?” Greg crouches down in front of John and rests his hands on John’s knees.

  
“He’s not here” John rubs his eyes with his fists and grabs his thumb with his lips and starts sucking softly.

  
“Oh hunny, it’s alright. He’s with Daddy at the moment sweetie, they’re both working.” Greg gathers John in his arms and gently strokes his back and the tears slowly stop falling down his red cheeks.

  
“Punishment still Pop-Pop?”

  
“I’m afraid so buddy”

  
“Okay”


End file.
